


pink

by spacebutterfly



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO, Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2890133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebutterfly/pseuds/spacebutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura turns up on Tsunami's doorstep. Because she can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pink

Tsunami growled, burying himself underneath the bedsheets. Why was the wind so rough today? It was making the door of the beach-hut rattle something terrible.

...No, actually, that wasn't the wind at all. Someone was knocking on his door. At this hour of the morning?!

“All right, all right, I'm coming!” he yelled blearily, crawling out of bed as the incessant thumping continued. As he hastily pulled on some pants and shoved his glasses onto his face, he could almost hear the impatience of whoever was waiting for him at the door.

He wasn't a late riser by any means, but did prefer to wake up in his own time, rather than by the will of unexpected guests. Slipping on his sandals, he unlocked the door.

And subsequently had to lower his gaze considerably to meet the eyes of his visitor. A girl who looked to be in her teens, clutching a soccer ball to her chest.

“It is you! Tsunami Jousuke,” she said disbelievingly, her round blue eyes full of shock – more shock than admiration, it seemed. “There's really a member of the legendary Inazuma Japan living in this little shack?”

“I'm not doing autographs right now,” yawned Tsunami, with a hint of a smile. The girl pouted. “I hope you're not just here to confirm my existence.”

“No!” she said indignantly. “You should know who I am!” She stood up a little straighter, as if this would make her more recognisable. It didn't, and Tsunami had to rack his brains for a moment. She was familiar, but he was sure he'd never met her before. Of course! That was it – he'd never met her, but...

“You're one of the kids from that loser Shinsei Inazuma Japan, right? I saw you on TV.”

“I'm not a loser!” she huffed. Her cheeks were rosy. “My name is Nozaki Sakura. And the planet was saved thanks to us, you know, so give me some respect!”

Tsunami just laughed, but she did look quite serious. “Yeah, yeah...Endou did mention something like that, I guess. So what does the hero of Earth want from me?”

She hesitated for a moment, then gave him a very imploring gaze. “You'll help me train, right?”

Tsunami blinked at her. Her eyes really pulled you in. “Train? What for?”

“What do you mean, what for? Help me get better at soccer! Even though I'm already pretty good.” She put the soccer ball down, then kicked it up with her foot, bouncing it again and again from foot to foot with perfect balance. She was just doing little tricks to show off, of course, but Tsunami had to admit that she must have improved a lot in the past few months. Her control was excellent. Seeming to note his silence, the girl smiled and winked. “Don't you want to take the cute and talented Sakura under your wing?”

Tsunami furrowed his brow. It did sound like a fun proposition, in all honesty. She seemed to have the drive, and she'd sought him out personally, even at the crack of dawn. And she was kind of cute.

“Well, I'll think about it,” said Tsunami carefully. The girl smiled as brightly as if he'd outright agreed to it already. “Hey! I didn't say yes!” He frowned, pausing for thought. It would be too easy to just say yes. “First, you have to pass the test.”

“Test?” Sakura tensed, and Tsunami was pleased to see that she looked alert.

“That's right.” Tsunami crossed his arms forebodingly. “Before I agree, you have to do something for me!” The girl nodded, but a split-second later, she looked suspicious.

“It's not something weird, right?”

“Weird?! What kind of weird?!” Tsunami spluttered. “What kind of guy do you think I am?”

She shrugged, but still looked wary.

“Anyway, the test!” he tried to regain his train of thought. “What was it? Oh, right!” he nodded to himself. “Okay. I'm running low on supplies, so I need you to get some more for me, how's that?”

Sakura looked bemused. “Supplies?”

“Right!” He rummaged around in the pockets, pulling out something small and shiny.

“A seashell?”

Tsunami nodded. “How about this: you go down to the shore there and get me the prettiest seashells you can find, and...that's the test. I'll test you on it.”

Sakura looked highly insulted. “Are you making fun of me? I told you I'm serious about this! It better not be because I'm a girl--”

“No, no, no no!” said Tsunami quickly. “I'm being serious! I collect them! I use them to make cool things for the kids who come to the beach and stuff – don't look at me like I'm some kind of weirdo!”

The girl wrinkled her nose. “This has nothing to do with soccer.”

“Hey, listen. If you won't even take this little test seriously, you'll never be able to handle my training regime!”

“Probably because it makes no sense,” said Sakura dryly. Sighing, she nudged the ball towards Tsunami's feet.

“You'll do it?”

“If you're actually going to use them for something, I suppose I don't mind.” She turned around, paused, then looked back at Tsunami again. “You just made this stupid test up just now to try and look cool, didn't you?”

“You noticed?” he grinned sheepishly, but the girl did not look impressed.

“You're not cool.”

“Damn.”

“But you're kind of good looking, so I'll play along,” she continued, suddenly all smiles. “And I bet my taste in pretty things is much better than yours!”

“Hey!” spluttered Tsunami, but the sharp-tongued girl was already running off towards the beach.

The one doing the most training here was going to be him, probably. Training to make some better come-backs.

Well, hey. It seemed like it was going to be fun.


End file.
